Nightmare Chronicles of Konoha
by nightmarerei
Summary: Naruto isn't your average teenager he and his family are demon foxes and like his parents he must find his mate at Konoha academy but along the way he faces dangers like the Akatsuki who plan to capture the nine rare beasts which include himself; but the greatest threat may be from a new group calling themselves Nightmare. Naru/saku/ino/hina/tema.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything Naruto belongs to its respective owner**

Deep in the slums of konoha a shady looking person is running for dear life.

**?**: SOMEBODY HELP!

He runs frantically around the corner of an alley only to be met with a dead end.

(Shock)**?:** No.

He turns around only to be met by a mysterious figure wearing a black female biker outfit complete with matching black leather gloves, high heel black boots, and black gauntlets on both her wrists and a black biker helmet with a tinted visor to conceal her face.

(Scared) **?**: oh shit.

She slowly advances towards him and he backs up until he hits the alley wall.

(Scared)**?**: p-please don't , I'll give you anything you want just please spare me.

**?**: …..

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an unknown device, she presses touches the screen and a screen emerges from it and it displays the man's information including a list of crimes he's committed such as fraud, murder, drug distribution, sex trafficking, abusing his authority as a council member by stealing money from the communities budget and accepting backroom deals.

(Shock**)**** ?:** how did you get that information?!

She then touches another corner of the screen and an **X** and **O **are displayed in the virtual screen.

(Scared**)****?**: S-so the rumors really were true.

She then touches another part of the screen and the displayed** X** and **O** start shuffling.

**?****: **You seek out those who have committed heinous acts even if there's a group that's involved you eliminate every single one of them without mercy , hesitation or remorse. You will not stop until you complete your objective you strike fast and swift that's why they call you the shinigami.

An **X** is displayed on the virtual Screen; she turns off the device and puts it back into her left pocket. She then lifts her right arm towards him with her open palm facing him, a black scythe appears.

(Scared)**?: **Oh dear god.

She brings the scythe down next to her.

(Frighten)?: Fuck….screw this shit I don't care if you're the devil himself there's no way I'll let you kill me !

He reaches behind his back for his gun but before he can pull it out he's sliced down the middle and blood sprays pout of his split halves and his internal organs spill out. She spins her scythe above her head, then she brings it down to her side and it disappears. She then pulls out the same device form her pocket and touches the screen; it displays the image of the man she just killed. She touches the screen and a red **X** Appears over his image.

**Shinigami**: target terminated.

She then touches the screen on her device again and puts it away.

**Shinigami:** data on target has been transmitted to the media mission complete.

She exits the alley and enters a deserted street corner; she then presses a button on the right side of her helmet.

**Shinigami:** disengage cloaking field, lock on to my signal and commence pick up.

A few blocks down in an alley a pitch black 2013 suzuki gxsr 1000 motorcycle appears out of nowhere. It's engine roars to life and speeds out of the alley onto the empty street; as it reaches shinigami , she does a back flip and lands on the Suzuki she drifts around a corner and disappears.

The next morning…..

**?:** ugh!

A young man awakens from his deep sleep however he is no ordinary young man. Sticking out from under the covers is two fox ears covered in blonde fur with black fur on the tips, as he sits up his the covers slide off exposing his well define strong athletic upper body that'll make any girl drool. His upper body is also covered in blonde fur he has a long fox like snout, with black fur around his eyes. He yawns and exposes his sharp teeth as well as his enlarged canines. He opens his eyes to reveal a pair of cerulean slited eyes that glance at the clock.

**?:** 7: 45 *yawn* got to get ready for school .

He gets up and he stands eight feet six inches tall, he heads towards the bathroom and his nine tails sway behind him.

(Tired)**?:** Toothbrush.

He reaches for his toothbrush and grasps it with his clawed hand; he looks into his bathroom mirror and begins brushing his teeth.

**?:**NARU-CHAN!

He hears his mother calling him.

**Naruto:** YES KAA-CHAN!

**?:** Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold!

**Naruto**: alright!

Naruto finishes brushing his teeth and goes to his room to get dressed, before he puts on his clothes he starts shrinking; his ears recede into his head, his snout also recedes into his face, his blonde fur that covered his body begins to recede into his body along with his nine tails revealing smooth skin, his cerulean eyes are no longer slited. He goes from eight foot six to five foot five, naruto finishes putting on his school uniform which consists of navy blue pants, a button dress shirt with the top button loose and his shirt loose with a black t-shirt underneath. The konoha academy highschool crest is on his right front side, he ties a black headband with the konoha crest on it, he proceeds to head downstairs and into the kitchen.

**Naruto:** hmmm what smells so good?

**?:**IT's your favorite Ramon.

Naruto's mother Tsunade is a beautiful women she has blonde hair but of a lighter color than her son's, she has a purple diamond like tattoo on her forehead; her honey colored eyes lock onto his cerulean ones, she has incredibly large breasts along with a slim waistline nice round hips and a well shape butt. She walks up to naruto and kisses him on the cheek.

(Smiling)**Tsunade:** better hurry or you'll be late for your first day.

Naruto nods and gives her a foxy grin then takes his seat.

**Naruto:** itadakimasu!

Naruto begins to wolf down his Ramon.

Naruto and his family aren't your average family, they live in a world where people have strange abilities but what sets his family apart from the rest is that they're demon foxes. Unlike other clans that can turn into werewolves or demon dogs, Naruto, his mother Tsunade, his big sister shizune and father jiraiya are one of the last demon foxes in the world. Demon foxes posses incredible powers depending on how many tails they have, the more tails the stronger the fox. But for the sixteen year old teenager today is the start of something really important.

**Naruto:** alright I'm heading off now.

He kisses his mother on the cheek and heads towards the large living room where his sister shizune is reading her medical book on a luxurious sofa, he kisses her on the cheek and heads out the door

**Shizune:** have a wonderful day otouto and good luck on your search.

**Naruto:** I will and thanks.

He exits his house and enters his car; he drives out of the driveway of his family's estate and heads towards his school.

**Naruto: **I can feel it…today's the day I'm going to find my mate or if I'm really lucky mates!


	2. Encounter

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Meanwhile….

?:

*yawn*

A young woman with short brown hair sits up from her bed and as she opens her blue eyes to look at her clock, they widen in horror.

(

Shocked)?:

oh shit I'm late for school!

She throws off the covers and rushes into the bathroom for a quick shower; afterwards she quickly puts on her school uniform which consists of a long sleeve button blouse with a black tie, a navy blue skirt with black biker shorts underneath and white knee length socks. She rushes downstairs and towards the door, she puts on fingerless gloves, knee and elbow pads, she puts on her backpack and helmet; she then grabs her skateboard and exits her apartment. After making sure it's properly locked, she gets on her skateboard and heads down the stairs by grinding on the rail, then gets off while performing an ali.

?:

I have to hurry.

The young woman who's late for school is named June, she's a human who lives in a poor neighborhood but her super intelligence allowed her to get into konoha academy an elite high school, she's a down to earth person, is very outgoing, loves shopping, excels in sports and especially in academics, she's a hard working individual with a strong sense of justice. As she rides down the sidewalk she looks at her watch and her eyes widen.

June:

shit its 8:20!

She looks ahead and starts calculating the best possible route, she also uses her x-ray vision to see through buildings around street corners to get an accurate view. Once she's done she immediately puts her plan into action maneuvering through the crowds of people on the sidewalk, she grabs a light post to swing herself around the street corner, and she cruises along then sees a ramp ahead and smiles. She uses her super speed to accelerate further and jumps off the ramp.

June:

WHOOOHOOO!

Thanks to the increase speed she was able to jump over two blocks, then as she descends she grinds on a light post, then a mailbox before kick flipping off and landing safely on the sidewalk.

June:

(there's the school.)

As she gets closer to the school someone suddenly appears right in her path.

June:

LOOK OUT!

The young man turns around, June closes her eyes and waits for the impact but to her surprise it never comes. She opens her eyes and she notices that she's frozen right in front of the student; she also notices that she's surrounded in a blue aura.

(Shocked)**June:** what the hell?!

? :

Well that was a close one.

June looks next to her and sees a female student with long platinum blonde hair that reaches her lower back tied in a pony tail and one of her bangs covers the right side of her eye and part of her face. She's wearing the same school uniform as June but she has black knee length socks, June gazes into the student's light blue eye and she gazes right back at her.

? :

You should really be careful.

She places June back on the ground.

? :

If I wasn't here to stop here that would've been a painful collision.

(Confused)**June: **umm thanks?

(Smiling)**? : **Your welcome.

? :

Knock it off Ino-pig.

They turn around and see another female student around their age with short pink hair that reaches her shoulders and her emerald eyes stare at her platinum blonde friend.

(Annoyed)**Ino : **what was that billboard brow?

The girl with the platinum hair is Yamanaka Ino heiress to the Yamanaka clan, a noble family with the unique ability to invade a person's mind and take control of their body. Ino is one of the rare cases among her family whose mental manipulation abilities develops into full blown psychic powers like moving objects, project psychic shields, levitation and produce psychic energy attacks. There's also an advantage that the Yamanaka's abilities give them that became a tradition among the family. The heir gains the ability to see visions of their so called "destined one", whenever an heir encounters someone and they share a connection with them, their minds flooded with images of that person with themselves, their heart and soul is telling them that the person in their visions is their destined partner.

(Annoyed)**? #2: **You heard me!

The second girl's name is Haruno Sakura, the Haruno family isn't a noble clan like the Yamanaka's or the Uzumaki's but because of their healing abilities, they are skilled doctors. Sakura's father Kizashi Haruno owns and runs a small but successful clinic her mother Mebuki Haruno is a psychiatrist who also works in the clinic.

June :

umm excuse me?

(Annoyed)**Ino & Sakura** **:** WHAT?!

June jumps a bit when Ino and Sakura suddenly snap at her.

(Scared)**June: **umm I just wanted to know the name of the person who helped me avoid a trip to the hospital.

Ino and Sakura both blinked then looked at each other and back to June.

Ino:

oh uh sure umm but first sorry I snapped at you earlier.

Sakura:

Yeah me too we both kind of got carried away.

They both looked down ashamed that they snapped at her.

June:

No it's alright I'm sure you two didn't mean too.

She waves her hands in front of her dismissively and the two girls raise their heads up and stare at her.

Ino:

But we're still sorry though.

June:

Think nothing of it I'm June by the way.

She extends her hand out to them.

Ino:

I'm Yamanaka Ino.

She takes her hand in hers and shakes it.

June:

Yamanaka Ino? Your family owns and manages the best flower store " Yamanaka flowers" **worldwide**.

Ino:

Yep that's us.

Sakura:

My name's Haruno Sakura.

June also shakes her hand.

June:

Are you by any chance associated with the Haruno clinic?

Sakura:

Yeah my parents run it.

June:

I like your clinic it has I very warm and inviting atmosphere and your dad's a funny guy.

(Groaning)**Sakura: **He's embarrassing though.

Ino:

Well shall we go inside?

Sakura:

Wait what about Hinata.

Just then a black limousine pulls up next to them, the chauffer exits the driver's side, and he then walks several feet to the back and opens the side door. Hinata Hyuuga steps out of the limousine, she's wearing the same school uniform but with white knee length socks and a navy blue coat on top of her long sleeve white button blouse that snuggles her large breasts with the konoha high insignia proudly displayed on her right breast. She has nice round hips and a slim waistline in contrast to Ino's hourglass figure and Ino has bigger breasts than sakura but not as big as Hinata's. Her white pupil less eyes lock on to Ino and Sakura, she smiles and walks towards them, her long dark blue hair swaying behind her.

ino:

Speak of the devil.

Hinata:

Good morning Ino-chan and to you too Sakura-chan.

Sakura:

morning Hinata.

Ino:

good morning Hinata.

Hinata looks towards June.

Hinata:

i see you've met a new friend.

June:

I wouldn't call myself that.

she glances at her watch.

June:

We should hurry if we wanna make it to class on time.

Ino:

well then shall we?

As they went inside a 2013 yamaha YZF-R1 pulls into the school parking lot. It has a symbol of a fan with the top half of it red on the side of the front, the cycle itself is red in the front with red streaks emerging from the side while the rest of it is black. The rider dismount and removes his helmet his black hair and onyx colored eyes, he's wearing the Konoha academy School uniform. he swings his backpack over his shoulder and heads to class.

female Student:

Oh my god it's Uchiha Sasuke-kun!

Female student #2:

Did you say Sasuke-kun?!

As Sasuke walks down the hallway the nearby girls start aquealing in delight, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

Sasuke:

*sigh*

He finds his classroom and walks through the open door, the students inside stop what they're doing and glance at girls immediately squeal with joy that they will be in the same class as Sasuke, while some of the boys groan in frustration. Ino and her friends look toward sasuke.

(smirking)**Ino: **Check out the eye candy that just walked in.

she briefly stares at Sasuke but then sighs.

Ino:

too bad it's not him.

Sakura:

No sudden visions huh?

Ino:

I'm begining to wonder if i'll ever find my destined one.

HInata:

Cheer up Ino-chan i'm sure you'll find him.

(Depressed)**Ino: **I'm starting to dought that.

June looks at Ino and is about to ask what she meant by destined one, when their teacher a man who wears a mask that covers the lower half of his face walks into the classroom.

?:

Alright everyone settle down and take your seats.

As the class begins to take their seats the teacher begins to write on the blackboard.

?:

Alright everyone , my name is-

suddenly a boy with spikey blonde hair enters the classroom and gets the attention of everyone inside.

Naruto:

Umm am i late?

?:

Nope you're actually right on time.

Naruto:

That's a relief.

Naruto discreetly starts sniffing the air and detechs a pleasent scent.

Naruto:

(It's just like Kaa-chan and Tou-san described.)

_Flasback_

Naruto: kaa-chan how will i know, i found my mate?

Tsunade smiles sweetly at her son.

Tsunade:

Well Naru-chan your mate will emit a very pleasent scent that only you will be able to detech and it'll draw you to her.

Naruto:

Really?

Jiraiya:

Yep when i caught your mothers scent i was immediately drawn to her and when i looked into her beautiful eyes i knew she is the one.

Jiraiya wraps his arms around tsunade's waist and she leans back into him.

Tsunade:

Your father's right Naru-chan' when i met him i was overcome with his wonderful scent and as we started dating i fell deeply in love with him.

Naruto:

But Kaa-chan what happens if she isn't a fox like us?

Tsunade:

don't worry Naru-chan once you find your mate and mark her, she'll start having our abilities first and as you mate with her, she'll start transforming into a demon fox like us.

Naruto:

okay

Jiraiya:

hey who knows maybe you'll have more than one mate.

Naruto:

really?!

Tsunade elboys her mate in the stomach.

(

Annoyed)Tsunade: Don't give my son such foolish ideas baka!

(In pain)Jiraiya: it could happen.

Tsunade:

Anyway Naru-chan as you spent time with your mate regardless of what species she is, she'll start to smell your scent and become more attracted to you and the more time your together the stronger both your scents become; and the greater the urge to mate with each other will become.

Jiraiya:

so try to find a perfect location for your den to have the mating before then okay?

Naruto:

Gotcha!

FLASHBACK ENDS

Naruto:

(I smell several diffirent pleasent scents.)

naruto smirks as he heads towards an empty seat in the back.

(smirking)**Naruto: **(Tou-san was right I'm gonna have more than one mate.)

As Naruto takes his seat, he's unaware that he's being watched by a pair of light blue eyes.

(Shocked)**Ino: **(It can't be?)

Ino's mind is flooded with images of her and Naruto laughing, holdings hands, kissing, enjoying each others company and even making love to one another.

(Shocked)**Ino: **(He's my destined one!)


	3. Gym class Rumble

**I STILL OWN NOTHING**

**Gym class rumble**

**Sakura: **(wow that guy looks hot!)

**Hinata:**( H-he's hot!)

**? : **Alright as I was saying earlier my name is Kakashi Hatake and I'll be your homeroom teacher for this school year.

As the rest of the class listened to Kakashi, Sakura notices that Ino is staring at her notebook with a dazed expression.

**Sakura:** (what's up with Ino?)

**Kakashi: **I would like to be the first to welcome you all to Konoha academy, an elite high school where the best and brightest young individuals such as yourselves come to learn, socialize and experience the high school life.

As he continues with his speech naruto has a dazed look in his eyes and he's shifting in his seat.

**Naruto:** (Their scent is driving me crazy!)

As Naruto continues with his inner turmoil, Sasuke observes him from across the classroom.

**Sasuke:** (what a loser)

The school bell rings signifying the end of first period.

**Kakashi: **well it appears that's all the time we have; you should hurry to your next class before you're late.

Naruto quickly rises from his seat and bolts out of the classroom before he succumbs to his desires.

**Naruto:** (wow that was close any longer and I would have marked my mates there and now.)

The classes that followed after homeroom where English with Asuma sarutobi, Math with Kurenai Yuhi and science with Anko Mitarashi; now Naruto along with the rest of his classmates where in gym with their instructor Myght Guy.

**(Excited)Guy:** what's shaking everybody life treating you good? My name is Might Guy and I'll be your Gym instructor for the rest of the school year.

Guy has a bowl cut shaped hairstyle and two bushy eyebrows; everyone was in their gym uniform which was a white shirt with the Konoha insignia on their left front side and dark blue shorts.

**(excited)Guy: **alright today we'll be assessing your abilities with some one on one sparring.

He motions everyone outside and they start jogging towards a training field with an arena.

**( Excited)Guy: **okay let's get started, everyone look to your right!

Everyone did as instructed and a 3D virtual screen appears in the middle of the field.

**(Excited)Guy:** your names will appear on this screen at random and will determine the matchups.

The screen starts shuffling through students names and stops at Sasuke Uchiha and Victor Melendez.

**Sasuke:** hmph.

Sasuke puts his hands inside his pockets and walks towards the center of the training field, the girls squeal with delight.

**Female student:** kyaaaaah go Sasuke-kun!

**Female student #2: **you can do it Sasuke -Kun!

**Female student #3: **yeah beat this chump!

**Sasuke:** (how annoying.)

**Victor:** well that's a shame.

Sasuke focuses his attention back on his opponent; he has dark red spiky hair that's combed back and red eyes.

**Victor :** it seems you have all the girls attention.

He looks into the crowd and his attention falls in four girls.

**Victor:** well…..not everyone.

He looks back to Sasuke and smirks.

**Victor : **let's have a good match shall we?

**(Excited)Guy:** alright you're both free to use your abilities, the match will be decided when one of you is unable to continue, gives up or if I decide when one of you has had enough.

Sasuke and Victor get into battle stances.

**(Excited)Guy:** show your classmates the power of youth, **BEGIN!**

**Sasuke:**(I'll finish this guy quickly)

Sasuke charges at Victor with incredible speed.

**Victor:** (he's fast.)

Sasuke closes in on Victor and attempts to punch him in the stomach to knock him out and end the fight, but Victor dodges it by shifting to the right.

**Victor:**(but not fast enough.)

**( shocked )Sasuke: **(he dodged it?!)

Victor attempts to hit Sasuke in the stomach with using his knee, but Sasuke pushes against Victor's knee and dodges it.

**Sasuke:** (nice try.)

Sasuke attempts a round house kick but Victor blocks it, Sasuke tries an uppercut on Victor but he blocks it by grabbing Sasuke's fist.

**Victor:** close quarters combat isn't doing you much good try something different.

Sasuke pushes himself off of Victor and jumps back to gain some distance.

**Sasuke: **something different? How's this?

Sasuke's hands are covered in fire and launch two fireballs at Victor.

**Victor: **Hmmm?

The two fireballs collide with Victor and engulf him in fire.

**Sasuke: **Was that any good?

Everyone is shocked, but before anyone can voice their concern, they hear laughing coming from the flames.

**Victor: **wow I certainly didn't expect you to launch a fire attack on me.

The flames disperse enough to reveal Victor's face and the front of his body, then the flames dance around his body like an aura.

**(Shocked) Sasuke: **How's that possible?

**(Grinning)Victor: **It's simple really I command fire, so your fire based attacks are useless against me.

Victor walks towards Sasuke his fire aura flaring behind him and each step he takes scorches the earth beneath his feet.

**Victor:** So unless you have any other techniques this won't be much of a fight don't you think?

**(Smirking)Sasuke:** you're right I better get serious then.

**Victor: **oh so you weren't being serious when you launched those fireballs at me?

**Sasuke: **I was just making sure thatyou aren't a weakling like the others.

**Victor: **So you think you're better than everyone else is that it?

**Sasuke:** I can tell just by looking at them.

**Victor: **Do you have magical eyes or something?

**Sasuke:** you could say that.

Sasuke closes his eyes, when he opens them; his eyes are red with three tomoes around the middle of his iris.

**(Smiling)Victor:** (Sharingan huh?) oh so you do have magical eyes.

**Sasuke:** You won't be smiling for long.

Victor dashes towards Sasuke at incredible speed and tries to punch his face, but Sasuke dodges it.

**(Confused)Victor:** (He dodged it?)

Victor continues to throw punch after punch at Sasuke, but he continues to dodge them.

**(Smirking)Sasuke: **What's the matter, what happened to all that bravado earlier?

**Victor:** it's still here your just not seeing it.

**Ssauke: **Nothing escapes my eyes.

**Victor: **Doesn't look that way to me.

Before Sasuke can question him, he feels a slight burning pain in his left cheek,

When he places his left hand on it Victor takes advantage of the opening and delivers a right uppercut, which Sasuke barely manages to dodge by leaning back; but Victor's flame aura flares causing Sasuke to jump back to avoid getting burned again.

**(Annoyed)Sasuke: **Damn it

Sasuke's arms and legs have burn wounds on them and his gym clothes are singed.

**Victor:** You were so hung up on yourself that you didn't realize my flames were surrounding you.

**(Angry)Sasuke:** why you!

**Victor:** c'mon let's take this battle up a notch.

He slams his palm on the ground causing columns of fire to erupt and head towards Sasuke.

**Sasuke:** I can easily dodge that.

Sasuke jumps out of the way but before he can boast about it he sees a whip of fire coming down on him.

**(Shocked)Sasuke:** what the?!

**Victor: **Surprise!

Victor swings his left hand down, Sasuke looks at the fire whip coming down on him, suddenly his eyes change from the 3 tomoes to a star shaped pentagram. The fire hits Sasuke and slams him into the ground.

**Hinata: **I-is he alright?

**Ino: ** I dough it.

**Sakura:** That Victor guy is really strong; I don't see how Sasuke will come back from that.

**Naruto:** Don't count Sasuke out just yet.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and June turn around to see Naruto walking towards them and stands in between Sakura and Hinata.

**(Blushing)Hinata:** (Naruto-kun?!)

**(Blushing)Sakura:** O-oh umm what do you mean?

**Smirking)Naruto: **( hehehe both their scents are heavenly, there's no dough about it these three girls are my mates.) Just see for yourselves.

They look towards the arena and see Sasuke surrounded in a purple aura and the upper half of a human skeleton also covered in the purple aura forming behind him.

**(Shocked)Sakura: ** What is that?

**June: **Susanoo.

They turn to look at June.

**Hinata: **W-what do you mean June-chan?

**June: ** It's a power that can only be attained after unlocking the mangekyo sharingan, however it's abilities varies from each individual from the Uchiha clan and very few even attain the mangekyo sharingan of not any.

**Ino: **how do you know this?

**June: **I'll tell you later right now you should see the rest of this battle.

They all resume watching the battle and notice that the skeleton is gaining muscle tissue and it slowly starts to resemble a person.

**Sasuke: **You're strong I'll give you that but now I believe it's time we end this.

**Victor:** I couldn't agree more.

Susanoo raises its right arm and brings it down on top of Victor.

**(smirking)Sasuke: **That'll teach you not to upset me.

Sasuke looks towards the smoke as it clears and is shocked at what he sees, Victor's still standing the ground around his feet has cracks and his right arm is lifted above his head blocking Susanoo's right hand.

**(Shocked)Sasuke: **How's this possible?

**Victor: **Anything's possible.

He pushes Susanoo's hand away and Victor disappears.

**Sasuke:** Where did he go?!

Victor reappears in front of Sasuke and punches him into the air.

**Sasuke:** ugh!

Victor jumps after him, Sasuke sees him coming towards him, Susanoo fully forms and goes to meet Victor.

**Victor: **(So that's how he wants to play it huh, in that case.)

Victor's body is consumed by fire and it forms a phoenix that collides with Susanoo.

**June:** Increadible.

**(Angry)Sasuke: **(he keeps meeting my attacks head on keeps pushing me back.)

Sasuke sees Victor's form in the flames.

**Sasuke:** (let's see him deal with this.)

Sasuke's left hand is covered in lighting and he dives toward Victor.

**Sauke: **(let's see how you handle my Chidori loser.)

As he nears Victor, he notices his right hand glowing.

**Sasuke: **(what's he doing?)

Victor also heads to meet Sasuke's attack head on but before they can get a chance to collide the lunch bell rings.

**Victor: **Saved by the bell.

Victor disappears only to reappear back to the field and stretches.

**Victor: **that was a good workout**;** boy did I work up an appetite.

**Guy: **Alright class that's all for today, go and enjoy your lunch.

He gives them thumbs up and when he smiled there was a sparkle in his teeth.

**Ino: **well that was an interesting match.

**Hinata: **Y-yeah they sure gave it their all.

**Naruto:** I'm not too sure about that.

All four girls turn to look at him with confused looks.

**Naruto:** Victor was holding back.

**All four: **what?!

**Sakura: **B-but how can that be, towards the end it looked like he was starting to get serious

**Naruto:** it may look that way but, I could tell that he was still holding back a lot of his power and something tells me, we haven't seen his true abilities yet.

**(Blushing)Hinata:** (Wow he could tell that much from just observing from a distance?)

**Blushing) Sakura: **(He's amazing; I wonder what his match could've been like?)

**Ino:** say would you like to join us for lunch Naruto-kun?

**(Smiling)Naruto:** I'd love too, thank you for asking.

**Ino: ** no problem I'm Yamanaka Ino by the way, these are my friends Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata and June.

Ino gestures to her three friends.

**(Blushing)Sakura: **H-hey.

**(Blushing)Hinata:**H-hi.

**(Smiling)June: **What's up?

**Naruto: **It's nice meeting all of you, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan and June-chan.

**(Blushing)Sakura, Ino, HInata: **(He added "chan" to the end of our first names)

**(Smiling)Naruto:** let's go enjoy some lunch shall we?

He gives them a foxy grin causing Ino, Sakura and Hinata to blush even more.

**(Blushing)Ino:** (that grin of his, along with his cerulean eyes, makes him look so hot.)

**(Blushing)Hinata: **(he's so charming)

**(Blushing)Sakura: **(why's my heart beating so much and am I imagining things or does he smell really good)

As they all headed back, they were unaware that Sasuke was listening in on their conversation.

**(Angry)Sasuke: **(he was holding back his true power?!)

He clenches his fists in anger and looks towards the direction that Naruto and the girls went.

**(Angry)Sasuke:** (and that looser figured it out but I didn't!)

He storms off after them; he's unaware that he's also being watched by a pair of cold lifeless green eyes.

**?: **….


	4. Confrontations

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Everyone is outside in the academy courtyard enjoying their bentos or the food from the school cafeteria. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and june are sitting underneath the shade of a tree and Naruto is smiling with joy.

**(Smiling)Naruto:** he he he.

**June:** someone looks really excited.

**Naruto: **it's just that this is the first time I've eaten with anyone other than my family.

**Sakura: **Really?

**Ino: **what about your friends?

**Naruto:** I don't have any friends.

The girls look at him in shock at what Naruto had just told them.

**Ino:** H-how can you not have any friends; surely you must have had friends before right?

**Naruto:** no not really.

**Hinata:** B-but why not?

**Naruto: **Well my kaa-san said I wasn't ready yet.

**June:** how can you not be ready to have friends?

**Naruto:** it's more like she said I wasn't ready to face the dangers of the outside world so she kept me at home all the time and whenever I did go out it was always with my Kaa-san, Tou-san or Nee-chan. Even so we weren't out in the open for much longer so I wasn't able to make any friends.

**Ino: **talk about over protective.

**Naruto: **Well she had good reason too.

**Sakura:** what happened?

**Naruto: **well it started when I was five years old, when I accompanied my Kaa-san on some errands.

The girls leaned in closer, motioning him to continue.

**Naruto:** as we were walking around the street it was really crowded and I was holding her hand so we wouldn't get separated; as we entered the grocery strore-

**Sasuke:** hey looser!

Naruto and the girls turn to their right and see an angry Sasuke coming towards them.

**Naruto:** are you referring to me?

**Sasuke:** who else am I referring dope?

Naruto frowns at the last part.

**(Annoyed)Naruto:** Well **teme** I don't know what your problem is, but that's not how you speak to someone you don't know.

**(Smirking)Sasuke:** I can speak to whoever I want to whoever I want.

He looks at the girls then back at Naruto making eye contact, Naruto takes it as a direct challenge over his mates; he stands up and walks towards Sasuke stopping 5 feet in front of him.

**(Smirking)Sasuke: **you sure have an impressive collection here.

**(Angry)Naruto: **don't refer tothem as if they are prizes to be one.

The girls blush at Naruto's statement.

**(Smirking)Sasuke:** and what if I say that they are?

Naruto clenches his fists and grits his teeth in anger; the girls don't like Sasuke's comments about them either and glare at the Uchiha.

**(Angry)Naruto:** you're really asking for it.

**(Smirking)Sasuke:** then do something about it.

Before Naruto or the girls could make him regret those words, a familiar voice got their attention.

**Victor:** what's with all the commotion over here?

Naruto and the girls turn to their right, while Sasuke turns to his left since he was facing Naruto and see Victor along with five girls coming towards them.

**(Annoyed)Sasuke:** mind your own business.

**Victor:** is that anyway to say hello to someone?

The girls giggle at Victor' antics, Sasuke looks at them and recognizes two of them that use to be part of his fan club. Victor notices this and brings his attention back to himself.

**Victor:** hey don't start getting distracted, if you don't keep your eyes on your opponent you'll be leaving yourself wide open to an attack.

Sasuke refocuses his attention on Victor and glares at him.

**(Annoyed)Sasuke:** I thought I told you to-

**Victor:** to mind my own business yeah, yeah.

Sasuke grits his teeth, his anger rising due to Victor interrupting him and mocking him at the same time. Victor looks towards Naruto's group, he smiles and walks towards them.

**(Smiling)Victor:** hey there mind if we join you?

Sasuke snaps at how Victor suddenly completely ignores him and walks towards Naruto and the girls nonchalantly.

**(Furious)Sasuke:** (how dare he just ignore me like that!)

He opens his right hand and a chokuto with a black handle appears, he takes hold of it and dashes towards Victor, Sasuke swings his sword in a sideways swipe but his attack was blocked.

**? : **That's enough.

The unknown student asks Sasuke in a melancholic voice, Sasuke notices that he blocked his sword with the back of his right hand.

**(Shocked)Sasuke: **(impossible he blocked my chokuto with just the back of his hand?!)

**Victor:** (I didn't notice him until now)

Sasuke backs up and stares into the newcomers cold green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. The unknown student is wearing the same uniform as Victor and Naruto with the addition of a navy blue blazer with the konoha academy emblem on the front right side of the blazer. He has fairly short, messy black hair; he's average height with a melancholic appearance.

**(Annoyed)Sasuke:** why'd you butt in?

**? : **It's simple I can't stand your foolishness any longer.

The mysterious student responds in the same melancholic tone.

**(Angry)Sasuke: **what?!

**?: **You're so blind you charged towards your own death.

**(Angry)Sasuke:** my own death?!

**?: **take a closer look at who you just tried to attack.

The mysterious student continues to address Sasuke in his melancholic tone. Sasuke looks at Victor Carefully, he notices nothing out of the ordinary, but he notices that Victor's left arm is bended at a 90 degree angle and his hand his pinky and ring finger bending into his palm; his middle and index finger are close together pointing at Sasuke and his thumb is pointed out making a gun.

**Sasuke:** is that supposed to kill me?

**?: ** You still don't get it do you?

Sasuke glares at him.

**?:** you know his power is fire right? He can discharge it from his fingers and he's aiming directly at your heart.

Everyone besides Victor is shocked at what he just said.

**(Smirking)Victor:** (so he noticed that huh, this guy's the real deal.)

Sasuke becomes furious about the revelation.

**(Angry)Sasuke:** you think you're so great don't you, well why don't I see how tough you really are.

Sasuke prepares to attack, but before he can start he's hit with a sudden pressure.

**Sasuke: **what the?

He falls to his knees with sweat running down his face, the pressure weighing down on him.

**?:** you are nowhere near my level.

**Sakura:** huh?

**Ino:** what the heck?!

Everyone starts feeling the intense pressure on them.

**(Struggling)June: **(what is this? I can hardly stand up.)

**(Struggling)Hinata:** (something's crushing me).

**(Struggling)Naruto:** (what's with this sudden pressure?)

Naruto looks towards the girls, seeing his mates struggling to even stand pained him, without even realizing It he embraced sakura, Ino, Hinata, and even June.

**Ino: **(huh?)

**June:** (what the?)

**(Blushing)Hinata:** (Naruto-kun's-)

**Sakura: **(hugging us?)

They look at him and he has a look of determination.

**(Struggling)Naruto:** don't worry I'm here for you.

He gives them a reassuring smile, Ino, Sakura and Hinata blush at his declaration and his smile.

**(Blushing)Ino:** (he's so reassuring.)

**(Blushing)Hinata:** (he makes me feel so safe, that everything's going to be alright.)

**(Blushing)Sakura:** (wow.)

Sakura, Ino and Hinata begin to relax and they embrace Naruto as well.

**Sakura:** (he feels so warm and he smells so good.)

**Ino:** (I can feel his muscles through his uniform, just by feeling him I can tell he has an amazing body underneath all this.)

**Hinata:** (I feel so hot for some reason; I just want to stay like this for as long as possible.)

**Naruto:** (their bodies feel so warm and their combined smell is overwhelming.)

Naruto tightens his hold on the girls and Ino, Sakura and Hinata respond by snuggling closer to him.

**June:** (is it just me or did it suddenly get tighter all of a sudden.)

As Naruto and his mate are lost in their comfort, Victor is still standing and appears unaffected.

**Victor:** (Is he causing this intense pressure?)

Victor looks at his female companions and they're on their knees struggling to breathe, with sweat running down their faces.

**Victor:** (oh no they aren't going to last much longer at this rate.) hey I thing he gets it, you can tone down the pressure.

The student turns his head slightly and sees the five girls with Victor struggling on the ground and Naruto and his group in the same position but something was off to him.

**?: **very well

The pressure suddenly subsides and everyone is starting to recover.

**June: **(did the pressure stop?)

She looks towards the girls that came with Victor and they're getting up.

**June:** (but then why do I still feel like I'm being crushed?)

Naruto continues to hold his three mates he snuggles his face in top of Ino's head and inhales her scent.

**Naruto:** (I can't take it anymore.)

He bends down and rubs his left cheek against Ino's left cheek. Ino is enjoying the intimacy and inhales Naruto's cent.

**Ino:** (he smells amazing; my head's starting to feel hazy.)

Ino moves her head to the right exposing her neck to Naruto, he starts snuggling her neck and licks a spot on her neck above her collar bone causing her to moan.

Naruto then kisses that same spot sending a chill down Ino's spine, while he rubs Sakura and Hinata's backs soothing them, he opens his mouth and bends down to bite down on the spot on Ino's neck where he kissed and mark her as his; when he suddenly feels someone struggling.

**Naruto:** (huh?)

Naruto raises his head away from Ino's neck and sees June struggling to free herself from in between naruto Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

**Naruto:** (shit!)

He releases his hold on the girls, much to the disappointment of Sakura, Ino and Hinata.

**(Relieved)June:** Finally!

**Naruto:** I'm sorry June-chan I didn't realize I was holding you to tight.

**June: **try to be more careful next time.

Naruto looks to Ino, Sakura and Hinata

**Naruto:** I didn't cause you any discomfort did i?

**Ino:** N-no not at all (damn I wanted to be in his arms a bit longer.)

**Sakura:** yeah you were really gentle

June gives Sakura a questioning look.

**June:** (you call that gentle?)

**Hinata:** thank you for comforting us naruto-kun.

**(Grinning)Naruto:** heh heh it was nothing.

**Victor:** are you guys alright?

They turn to see Victor helping his female companions.

**Naruto:** yeah we're okay.

They then focus their attention on the unknown student, he looks at them briefly then back at Sasuke who's getting back on his feet.

**?: …**

Sasuke scowls at him and then walks away, but then he stops and turns his head around.

**(Annoyed)Sasuke:** what's your name?

**?: **why?

**Sasuke:** I want to know the names of people who are strong.

The unknown student closes his eyes then opens them.

**?:** Espinoza Danny

**Sasuke:** I'll make sure to remember that and you should know that I will defeat you next time we fight.

He looks at Victor and naruto.

**Sasuke:** and that includes you two.

He then storms off

**Ino:** what a jerk.

**Sakura:** you can say that again.

Victor approaches Danny.

**Victor: **thanks for the assist earlier.

**Danny:** don't mention it.

**Victor:** my names Victor by the way.

He extends his hand out to danny.

**Danny:** it's nice to meet you.

He shakes his hand and Victor feels something off about him, Danny then notices Victor's necklace.

**Danny:** (the crest of courage?)

Victor notices where Danny's looking and smiles.

**(Smiling)Victor:** like it? It's from one of my favorite anime's digimon adventure, its Tai's crest of courage.

**Danny:** I see.

He continues to respond in his melancholic tone, he then looks towards naruto's group and begins walking towards them until he stops 5 feet from Naruto.

**Danny:** you should be careful around sasuke from now on.

**Naruto:** Y-yeah sure thanks for the warning, my name is Naruto and these are my friends Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and June-chan.

Danny looks at them briefly then back at Naruto.

**Danny:** it's nice to meet you all.

They all suddenly hear a beeping noise coming from Danny; he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange device.

**(Shocked)Victor:** (a digivice?!)

Danny looks at it briefly then presses a button on the front to stop the beeping and puts it back in his pocket.

**Ino:** what was that about?

**Danny:** it's an alert that lunch is over we should be heading back to class now.

Danny starts walking away.

**Naruto:** already? This sucks I didn't even get to eat yet.

As Danny continues to walk away, Victor is keeping an eye on him.

**Victor:** (that was definitely a digivice he pulled out of his pocket, something tells me I should keep a close watch on him.)

Victor is unaware that naruto is also watching Danny.

**Naruto:** (he has cold eyes, I don't know if he's a friend or an enemy.)


End file.
